Sal del trabajo con un pase gratis
by Anna Strife0211
Summary: Zack te asegura que si logra convencer a Sephiroth de que Cloud es increible significara de que el sale del trabajo mañana, en otras palabras: un día libre. Autor original: Webble Wobble Chic, por fa entren y lean
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Bueno, aca vengo con un pequeño fic que nos muestra el poder de convencimiento de Zack nn. Dedicado a **_Webble Wobble Chic_** quien fue tan amable de dejarme traducirlo. Espero que lo disfruten

**Comienza el fic**

"Ah¡No puedo esperar hasta que hayamos terminado aquí y pueda ir a ver a Cloud!" Zack dijo alegremente mientras añadia unos cuantos papeles a una enorme pila. Sephiroth observo al jovial SOLDADO de Primera Clase,"Tengo que ver que encuentras de...interesante en este cadete-"

" Es un adorable-"

"Fastidioso-"

"enano-"

"Cuyo cabello debería ser considerado un arma"

"con la más linda y pequeña-"

"Rechoncha"

" cara y los más enormes"

"Afeminado"

"ojos azules JAMÁS VISTOS.No hay que olvidar el mencionar-"

"El balbucea como si no hubiera mañana"

"El es resistente y-"

"Olvida respirar algunas veces"

"fuerte y-"

"muy debil para ser un SOLDADO"

"tan adorablemente oscuro y meditabundo,pero-"

"Un perfecto blanco para las practicas"

"cuando el sonrie es casi como-"

"¿El mundo fuera a terminar?"

"El mundo podría detenerse en este mismo momento y yo sería feliz-"

"Por que tienes problemas psicologicos

"por que el esta disfrutando su vida y-"

"¿Y probablemente terminara la tuya?"

"tal ves haya una esperanza para un mundo mejor algun dia cuando el siempre sonria..."

"...De acuerdo.Me rindo...convenceme de que el Cadete Strife vale todo este...afán y te daré el día libre mañana"

"...¿En serio?"

Zack sonrio mientras Sephiroth asentía y firmaba otro documento. Oh Dios, todo lo que tenia que hacer era probar lo increible que era Cloud y ¿tendría el día libre mañana¡Genial! Facil como un pastel, cariño, facil como un pastel.

" De acuerdo, trato. Sigueme oh gran y poderoso General." Zack se levanto de su asiento y practicamente salto hacia la puerta. Sephiroth lo seguía a un paso pero mucho más lento y suspiro.¿ Se iba a arrepentir de esto?...Bueno..con Zack posiblemente. Pero en serio¿el cadete Strife?El chico era un bobalicón de lo que había visto. Demasiado pequeño para su edad, y debil, y con cara de ser enfermizo. En algunas ocasiones cuando iba a hablar con Zack, el encontraba a Strife ahí y ¡el chico dejaba de respirar! Si el tuviera algun tipo de problema asmatico debería de estar en sus gráficos, pero hasta ahora no había encontrado nada que indicara eso. El giró su cabeza y siguió al de Primera Clase hacia la zona de entrenamiento de cadetes.

Cuando llegaron Zack hizo callar a Sephiroth (quien lo miro en respuesta) y le dijo que observara desde donde el estaba parado. Sephiroth siguió el dedo de Zack y vio a Cloud con su espalda volteada a ellos, mirando una espada buster la cual había sido profundamente metida en un blanco de madera. Zack sonrio y se acerco al chico "¡Cloudster!"

Cloud se giro curiosamente y miro a Zack con sus (increibles)enormes ojos azules, "Oh...hola Zack.¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?"

"Ah solo haciendo una encomienda para el gran cabezón maligno"

Cloud levanto una ceja confusa hacia el chico mayor,"¿Quien-?

"Sephiroth.Pobre de mi. ¡El me sobrecarga con mucho trabajo!No puedo sobrevivir de esta manera Cloud¡tan solo no puedo¡Esta haciendo que mis her-mo-sos y pequeños dedos se vuelvan rechonchos! Todos me molestaran-"

"Zack-"

" Me llamaran Rechoncho McRechonchin"

"Zack..."

" Y querrán que chasquee mis dedos para ellos"

"Zack-"

"¡Pero no seré capaz de hacerlo! Por que solo tendre trozos por dedos y-"

"Zaaaaaack.."

" Todos se reiran y me volvere la perra de los dedos rechonchos de Sephiroth" Sollozo seco.

"..."..Grandiosa respuesta Cloud.

Sephiroth sobo el puente de su nariz. Honestamente¿por que mantenía a ese hombre cerca de nuevo? Deben de ser los dedos rechonchos.

Zack sonrió y se inclino hacía Cloud, despeinando su salvaje cabello rubio. Oh cuidado Zack, no te empalagues a ti mismo. Sephiroth giro sus ojos en impaciencia, deseando realmente que Zack se equivocara y fuera a forzar al hombre a volver a trabajar.

"De cualquier manera¿que estas haciendo peque¿Piensas de que solo con mirar la espada haras que salga o algo asi?" Cloud miro fastidiado de la nada a su amigo y coloco sus manos alrededor del mango de la espada, jalando tan fuerte como el podía

"No. He tratado de sacarla por casi una hora. Algún SOLDADO decidio que era el día de Molestar-a-Cloud y la enterro aquí" Otra fuerte jalada.

Zack miro la espada y luego volteo a ver a Sephiroth y le dijo con su boca, "mira cuidadosamente"

"¿Quieres que yo la saque?"

"No.Yo puedo hacerlo por mi cuenta." Otra jalada, mucho más fuerte

Zack froto su barbilla," Estas seguro, esta demasiado profunda...y tu eres un poco-"

"Zack..."Jalada

"Tu sabes..."

"No." Jalada fuerte.

"Pequeño..y"

"Detente."Jalada

"Afeminado..y"

"Si no-"Jalo...jalo...¿acaso se movio?

"Debil."

"¡Demonios Zack!Que fue lo que-"WOW.

"¡AHK¡ Ten cuidado con esa cosa niño!"

Sephiroth miro cuidadosamente mientras Cloud logro sacar de un tirón la buster y casi golpeo a Zack en el proceso. Casi. Maldición. Hasta ahora, el se había sorprendido, el chico no había balbuceado ni una vez, y su cabello no había apuñalado a Zack, y estaba respirando apropiadamaente, y ahora había logrado sacar una espada que pesaba al menos 3 veces más que él y todavía logro mantenerla lejos del suelo por 5 segundos o mas. Impresionante.

Cloud miro la espada buster en sorpresa.¡Wow, no puede ser¡En verdad logro salir! Levanto su mirada a Zack y le dio la más grande y brillante sonrisa jamás, una pequeña risita saliendo de su garganta mientas sus ojos brillantes destellaban. Sephiroth se quedo mirando con la boca ligeramente abierta.Wow. Oh miren, el y Zack estaban haciendo esa cosa rara de no respirar.

Los ojos de Sephiroth se encontraron con los de Zack y vio una pequeña, pero genuina sonrisa en ellos, y todo estaba con luces y hermoso y lleno de chispas hasta que Zack abrio su boca-

"Ves Seph, te lo dije"

La sonrisa de Cloud se desapareció cuando noto al General parado no casi tan lejos de ellos y algo en su estomago decidió ir a visitar a su garganta y todo se detuvo. Y luego el tiro la espada(encima de la bota de Zack) y recordo saludar.

"G..General.S..Señor" La mirada baja y a la rigidez y al casi no poder respirar y ahora había vuelto al balbuceo y el incomodo del general que Sephiroth estaba acostumbrado y suspiro.Bueno tendría que sacar al Cadete Strife de ese habito ahora ya que sabía como era en realidad¿no es asi?

"Buenas tardes Cloud.Espero que me perdones, pero me temo que tengo que llevarme a Zack de vuelta ahora. Todavía no he logrado que sus dedos alcancen esa rechoncha perfección aún. Me disculpo por eso.¿Zack?"Sephiroth sonrio, una pequeña pero genial sonrisa al enrojecido cadete y asintió para que Zack lo siguiera.

Zack sonrió y dandole al cabello de Cloud una ultima despeinada, troto detrás del general que se iba, dejando al pequeño rubio que se quedo mirando en sorpresa y se dio cuenta que el General Sephiroth había estado parado ahí desde la situación de los dedos rechonchos y había visto lo de la espada, y oh Bahamut...el lo había llamado Cloud.

¿Era apropiado el desmayarse o quedarse sin aliento cuando alguien se introducia en la inconciencia en un fondo de completa alegría?

Obviando eso, Zack definitivamente tendría el día libre mañana.

Es medio raro pero por favor dejen review nn


	2. HaPpY HaLlOwEeN

Muy bien, volvi! Aca con el segundo cap de este lindo fic y mis dedicaciones van a **Webble Wobble Chic** y a la única persona que me dejo review: **Rikuayaceres** n.n gracias de todo corazón y espero q les guste: Feliz Día de Brujas ( o cualquier tipo de festividad que celebren el 31 jejeje n.n)

* * *

"No."

"¿Por favor?"

"No Zack."

"Vamos ¡Será divertido! Podrás usar un muy lindo vestido y tu cabello es perfecto, y tu eres tan bonito y tienes INCREÍBLES piernas, y Yo-"

Mirada en blanco

"No es que tenga alguna prueba que tus piernas son increíbles o eso…quiero decir … no es que te espié lo algo así..bien… tu sabes. Me tengo que ir…adiós."

Mirada en blanco.

"Yo no soy bonito. Yo soy un HOMBRE."

* * *

"Oyeeeeeeee Cloudster-"

"No."

"... ¿Qué?"

"Lo que sea que quieras, NO."

"Oh vamos ¡Ni siquiera has escuchado mi propuesta!"

"Zack, tú no haces propuestas, tú haces humillaciones públicas."

"..¿Así que?"

"No."

"¡Oh vamos! Usaras un vestido bonito y tu eres tan adorable y bonito y PERFECTO y significaría tanto para mi si solo hicieras esta cosa por mi y -"

" Y no. En caso de que no lo hayas notado, soy un chico."

"Oh confía en mi amigo, lo he notado...jee. Pero vamos Cloud ¿Por favor? Yo…haré que valga la pena..."

"... ¿Lo prometes? Tendrás que hacer todo lo que yo quiera…"

"Mmhm."

Silencio.

"De acuerdo…Lo haré."

"Buena elección amigo."

**.4 noches más tarde. **

"Maldición Cloudster, Luces…sorprendente."

"Cállate. Aún me debes."

"Oh no te preocupes, obtendrás lo que querías, solo espera."

"Más te vale."

"¡Lo tendrás¡Oye, mira por allá! Exactamente como lo querías."

Gorgojeo.

"Jeje. Hola Sephy, luces lobezno esta noche."

"Oh guarda silencio Zachary. Aún no puedo crees que me dejarás convencer Yo-...oh..Strife..akhem...hola. Luces…"

Mirada patente

Gorgojeo.

"De acuerdo, entonces, Caperucita, Lobito, creo que deberíamos encaminarnos a esa fiesta de disfraces ahora."

"Uh…buena idea Zachary..¿Vamos...Cloud?"

"¡S..si!"

Mucha risita interna.

Zack sonrió mientras caminaban hacía el banquete de Halloween. Su cola negra y púrpura del gato Chesire se balanceaba detrás de el mientras seguía a la Pequeña Caperucita Roja y al Gran Lobo Feroz adentro. Amigos, él es bueno.

* * *


	3. On ThE FiRsT DaY

* * *

-_On the First Day of Christmas my true love gave to me_-

_- En el Primer Día de Navidad mi verdadero amor me dio-_

"¿Qué...es eso?"

Pinchazo.

"Es un regalo."

"De acuerdo... ¿Pero qué es?"

"Es un huevo."

"¿Por qué ibas a darme un huevo?"

"¿Por que darle huevos a la gente es genial?"

"..."

Sonrisa.

"¿Puedo preguntar, qué hay en el huevo?"

"Una cosa."

"Una cosa..."

"Sí, una cosa."

"...Zack."

"...-sonrisa-."

"…No sabes que es¿cierto?."

"...No."

"Zaaaaack."

"¡Estoy seguro que es inofensivo! Todo lo que tienes que hacer es mantenerlo caliente y asegurarte de no tirarlo o... cocinarlo, y lo averiguarás en su momento¿cierto?"

"¡Se supone que no tengamos mascotas, Zack!"

"¡No es una mascota, es una criatura viviente!"

"Oh Dios¡Solo tómalo de vuelta!"

"¡De ninguna manera!"

"¡Zack!"

"¡Cloud!"

"...¡NO pienso cuidar...lo que sea que sea esto! Tómalo. De. Vuelta."

"¡No tú niño malo!"

"Zack¡¿Qué tal sí empolla cuando estoy durmiendo y resulta ser una horrible, maligna y venenosa cosa que me mata cuando duerma?!"

"¡Entonces me tirare de un barranco y ambos podemos ir a la Corriente de Vida a tener sexo pervetido entre hombres ya que nadie atrapa ETS en la Corriente de Vida!"

"..."

Sonrisa.

"Te odio."

"Feliz primer día a ti también, niño."

* * *


	4. ThE SeCoNd DaY

Cap 4: En el Segundo Día

Gracias, gracias ...y espero q lo logren entender y dejen reviews...pofavo...espiritu navideño!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-_On the Second day of Christmas my true love gave to me_-

_-En el Segundo Día de Navidad mi verdadero amor me dio-_

"Jo jo jo."

"¿Qué quieres, Zachary?"

"...jo jo jo."

"...¿Zachary?"

"Dije, JO JO JO."

"..."

"..."

"...¿estas intentando representar a Santa Claus?"

"...¿Si dijera que si, te sentarías en mi regazo?"

"No necesariamente."

"Entonces no."

"¿Así que entonces me estabas insultando?"

" ¿Si dijera si, ENTONCES te sentarías en mi regazo?"

"Vete, Zachary."

"Si, si General."


End file.
